


The Fruits of Bonding

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Alien Food, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Sparring, Top Keith (Voltron), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: After liberating a planet and saving the leaders from a hostage situation. Keith and Shiro are awarded a strange fruit. Not wanting to insult Swabage people they eat it, only to realize the next day that something wasn't right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joltikon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joltikon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by Joltikon on Tumblr, her Sheith art is amazing. Below are her age!swap/body!swap pics.  
> [Sheith age!swap](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/179228101415/shiro-looks-like-a-tool-and-keith-is-lookin)  
> [Sheith age!swap (nsfw-ish)](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/179485846015/more-ageswap-sheiths-git-it-shiro-baby-edit-to)

They couldn’t refuse the fruit or whatever edible was offered before them. It smelled of sweetness, light on the air as they breathed in the aroma of it. It was strange and hard to look at, ugly and unappetizing, but the food was offered in thanks, a gift. The fruit was given to Keith and Shiro only, the others weren’t given the same courtesy. It could be because both had swooped in and saved the matriarch and patriarch of this alien race while they were held hostage. 

Keith’s eyes looked to Shiro and the man gave a shrug as he picked up the alien fruit. Each of them taking a half and biting into it as the essence of the tender texture exploded in their mouths. The twosome hummed in agreement at the juicy flavor of the white fleshed fruit as it was sweet and unique in taste, the best fruit they’ve ever consumed. It was good and messy, they ate with gusto as they devoured every bite. The Swabage people exploded in happiness as they finished the plate of fruit. They began to shower team Voltron with flowers as music began to play, the festival initiated from there.

More food was brought in and the party began. The indigenous people they saved wanting to celebrate their group for being rescued from the Galra. Once all the celebration was to be had, they had gained another ally in the fight, another planet to align with their cause.

♨♨♨♨

Waking up the next day Keith groaned feeling odd, as if his body didn’t feel like his own. He felt long limbed, awkward like he had gained mass, as if he grew taller which could not happen in the span of one night. Maybe the food they had was heavy on the stomach and wasn’t sitting right, well whatever. Keith didn’t have the luxury to deliberate over his sudden gawkiness. He needed to get up to be ready for the day. 

Being in a sleep muddled daze, he showered and stumbled out, readying to dress in fresh clothing. He began to put on his pants only to notice he couldn’t pull them all the way up. Weird. Next his arm was metal and looked crazy similar to Shiro’s Galra arm. As Keith stared at the appendage, creeping panic and horror began to bleed into his neutral expression. He grabbed his shirt, fighting to get his arms and head through. Keith succeeded only to note the shirt didn’t reach his skin-tight pants. He bolted towards his door determined to find Shiro and see what the flying hell happened between last night and now.

Keith barely got out the door before smacking into something that felt bodily. The impact made Keith take a step back and nothing more. He blinked before realizing he had knocked someone over; his eyes fell to the ground as a pint-sized version of Shiro stared back.

This mini version lacked the build, height, Galra arm, white forelock, and facial scar. Keith knew instantly that this was his Shiro, the eyes and adorableness of a confused Shiro was something only he could do. Taking a knee, Keith was before him. “Shiro, you alright,” he asked, placing a hand over his throat, his voice was an octave or two deeper.

“I’m fine Keith,” the Black Paladin said before he too made a face at the sound of his own voice. It was slightly higher. 

The Red Paladin stood with a hand outstretched, so he could help his sometimes lover up. “Do you think the others are – different like us?”

“Possibly, dunno. I came straight to you instead of them, I think deep down I knew that this change affected us only.” Shiro’s round face of youth looked troubled. Keith easily felt the same way and nodded wordlessly, he totally knew what his long-time friend meant. They had always had this otherworldly bond with one another, a draw where they just gravitated easily together. “We should see Allura and Coran, they could possibly know what’s going on with us.”

“Yeah, okay.” Keith agreed easily before blanching at his exposed midriff. “Maybe we should use the ship’s fabricator first.” He issued a lopsided smile as Shiro’s normal clothing swallowed him up. He wanted to comment on how tiny the other was but decided not to.

“Right.” Shiro easily showed his embarrassment.

♨♨♨♨

“–they exchange ages and physique after ingesting the fruit, a swap if you will.” Coran paused thoughtfully, twiddling his mustache. “I knew I recognized that fruit, it’s one of the known wonders of the Swabage people. This fruit, called Canduluta is something they give to a coupling on the verge of life bonding. They do this to test the bond between the two, perhaps they saw something within the both of ya.” Coran explained with a large cheery smile, white teeth flashing in delight. “No wonder the Swabage leaders offered the fruit to you both, you probably gave that sort of vibe.”

All the Earthlings blushed hearing the explanation of what happened to the two-fifths of their group. Everyone knew that Shiro and Keith were a thing, but it was unofficial, and they had yet to speak of what they were. It was all up in the air as far as anyone was concerned, especially since saving all of the known universe took precedence over a budding relationship (no matter how made for each other they were).

Clearing his throat, Shiro fixed both Alteans with a serious expression. No doubt determined to change the topic. “How long will the Canduluta’s effects last?”

“It could last a quintant to a movement, we’re unsure since the edible interacts with your species differently than the Swabage.” Allura tried to give a placating smile. “In the meantime, you’ll have to overcome the differences of your physiques when going on upcoming missions.”

“Of course, we understand Princess.” 

“Umm, I’d hate to be that person, but Shiro you’re like smaller than what Keith is and only a handful taller than Pidge.” Lance pointed out before his blue gaze fell to Keith. “And you’re like super tall, probably as tall as normal Shiro.” His hands lengthen to show the difference.

Keith frowned, arms crossing as he looked flatly at his fellow teen. “And your point is?”

“You’re going to have to train, right?” Lance offered which still earned him that seven-degrees of hell glare that Keith was giving him. “Look, I’m not trying to be a dick but shouldn’t you guys train or something, so you can get used to your temporary bodies.”

“He has a point,” Pidge mumbled with an adjustment to her glasses. “As crazy as that is.”

That made the scowl melt from Keith’s face, he gave a small nod. “I guess,” he said before looking towards Shiro for further confirmation. 

“Might as well, I would hate to compromise the team due to my – disadvantage.” He flushed as he scratched his all black hair as his expression was one of sheepishness. 

“Same,” Keith echoed with conviction. 

♨♨♨♨

It was well into the afternoon, passed lunchtime. Keith and Shiro were on the training deck within the castle, sparring against one another. Slowly they were adjusting their fighting styles, where normally Shiro was a powerhouse when it came to defending and making offensive strikes, he now relied on speed. Keith was now the opposite due to added height and weight. He couldn’t flit about like he normally did as he was awkward, now dependent heavily on a careful balance of swiftness, strength, and critical accuracy. Feeling lucky, Keith was thankful he wasn’t as bulky as Shiro’s normal build.

The Red paladin blocked a well time punch which was quickly followed up by a spin kick. His arms moved, blocking each strike as he waited for his pivotal moment. Keith would be hard pressed since Shiro was better acclimated to hand to hand combat while Keith excelled in melee. 

Shiro slowed for a second and Keith saw opportunity, he realized late that Shiro was waiting for him to strike. Taking hold of Keith’s metal fist, he became a human snake as he quickly wrapped around and clambered around Keith’s larger form and flipped them over as they crashed, Keith took the brunt of it. Again, Shiro move while his sparring partner was disoriented, his hold was one of a questionable position. 

Keith’s face instantly flamed. The position was dubious and made his face redden while Shiro kept him subdued. 

“I haven’t done that move in years,” Shiro laughed as he was unaware how compromising they looked. The statement though was enough to distract Keith from his thoughts turning lusty.

“Why haven’t you?” He asked simply.

“It was hard to do after I had my growth spurts. When I was smaller it was easier to do,” he laughed good-naturedly. “I grew a lot in my late teens to early twenties, this was before we met. That’s why I’m so small right now, I had my first major grow spurt at nineteen and I’m guessing right now I’m eighteen. I was kind of a late bloomer, it was surprising when I got so tall and big.”

“You weren’t expecting to be so big because of your degenerative disease?” Keith whispered softly as he stayed pinned under Shiro. 

A flicker occurred behind soft brown eyes, before it disappeared just as quickly. A shaky smile came to Shiro’s face, it was remembrance, recalling when he only had so much time left before his sickness would rob him of his mobility and then his life. Keith felt the words bubbling up, but Shiro beat him to it. “Yeah, something like that.” He confessed before his normal smile came onto his face wide and shining, all teeth as his eyes crinkled close. “Wanna continue?”

“Sure.” Keith grinned, using his newfound strength to quickly topple a distracted Shiro and grapple with him a bit before they rolled and tumbled like laundry across the floor. 

“That’s dirty! I wasn’t ready!” Shiro cried indignantly as they still fought for dominancy. 

“Our enemies won’t play fair either,” Keith countered as he maneuvered the smaller body. Now Shiro was face down, legs spread wide with his ass angled upwards and Keith mounted over him, he had one arm captured and pulled behind his back. A soft airy sound came tumbling out as he scrambled for purchase on the floor. “Do you yield?” 

A curse came tumbling from those lips and he rutted desperately but was unable to breakaway as it only caused further pain in his arm. “Damnit Keith,” he groaned. He bucked trying to break free, but it only caused his ass to rut.

Keith panted feeling that pert backside grind into his front shamelessly as he bit his lip. He maybe in the body of a grown man, but his mind wasn’t one. As much as Keith tried to quell his desires it was harder when Shiro was part of the equation. He spread those legs further with his knees, he pressed firmly to that ass and rolled his pelvis as he grew hard. He draped himself further, his chest now an added weight on top of Shiro as he let his mouth latch onto the shell of his ear, he nibbled. 

“K-Keith?!” Came the squeaky response and the Red Paladin continued his ministrations as Shiro moaned and arched as best as he could.

“Sorry, you kept wiggling against me and –.” He breathed before kissing the whorl of Shiro’s hair.

A breathless laugh tumbled from Shiro before another surprised sound came from him. Keith found the spot behind his ear, teeth sinking in. It was a known weak spot. He whimpered and moved with those seeking hips. Shiro realized it had been awhile since the last time he and Keith fucked. And even longer since he had bottomed, the last time was with his ex-boyfriend, Adam. He bit his lip and hummed in pleasure. 

Shiro loved bottoming, but due to his hulking size most lovers didn’t attempt, thinking he preferred to be the dominant. In actuality, he could be both top and bottom, just nobody ever asked.

“Could we,” Shiro swallowed the lump of desire down as he felt Keith’s hand let go of his arm, feeling and sensation came tingling back as he brought his arm forward to rest near his head. A hand came solidly to the back of his neck, planting his face further into the polished floors of the training deck. “Could we take this to my room? Wouldn’t want the others to find us this way.” 

Even though everyone knew about their hookups, it was safer to have it behind bedroom doors.

A few flushing thrust and Keith began to release Shiro, his eyes looked a deeper violet than normal as his face was blooming ruby of arousal, a telltale sign of desires. “Anything you want Shiro.” 

Anything, Shiro thought. The single word echoed endlessly in his mind, bouncing about as if in the cave of wonders. 

Slowly, Shiro moved, getting on hands and knees before rolling over to face Keith. He took in his state and his eyes fell on the prominent tent between his long legs. Shiro felt the same way, palming his own self. Unhurriedly, Keith raised and offered his metal arm, his scarred face smiled. Taking the hand, he rose, but pulling Keith towards him as he hugged him around the middle. “Can I bottom this time?”

The shy question caught Keith off guard, he blinked once and then twice. And then –

KEITH.EXE has stopped working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by Joltikon on Tumblr, her Sheith art is amazing. Below are her age!swap/body!swap pics.  
> [Sheith age!swap](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/179228101415/shiro-looks-like-a-tool-and-keith-is-lookin)  
> [Sheith age!swap (nsfw-ish)](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/179485846015/more-ageswap-sheiths-git-it-shiro-baby-edit-to)

Shiro whined as those fingers grounded into his prostate and his petite body shivered with pleasure. He was face down in his bed with his ass up, Keith had his metal fingers jammed deep into Shiro’s relaxed hole. His other hand stayed planted in Shiro’s short cropped hair. Keith’s mouth continually moved from one area to another, Shiro knew he’d have love bites all over. The moment they got to his room, Keith swiftly crowded him and asked him if he was sure with this wide-eyed blown look about him.

Shiro nodded and confessed he played with himself when he had leisure time allotted.

This new information lit a fire within Keith and Shiro was quickly attacked, his lover lavished him with newfound attention, sweeping him up in ecstasy.

Now he was going crazy with sensation, Keith was giving him what he had desperately craved for some time, he was long overdue. Shiro whimpered again, hips stuttering as he was feeling rather worked up and helpless under Keith’s ministrations. He could feel his mouth go slack and soft as he was melting, bless Keith’s skill. He knew just where to touch and how to open Shiro up like he needed, his thighs trembled as he mewed desperately. “Keith please,” Shiro pleaded urgently. He was wound tight, like a dry reed under the bend of pressure, readying to snap. 

The gloved hand on his neck released his hair, fingertips drawing down his nape and lithe arched back as he tried to ease the lines of tension from his lover. “I got you, baby.” Keith pressed tentative kisses along sweaty skin. Gradually, his prosthetic fingers withdrew, they gave a soft rub to that flushed hole, massaging the ring. “Shiro can I try something with you?”

The fog lifted a little hearing the slight uncertainty within Keith’s voice. “Of course,” he pushed up, looking over a slender shoulder.

Keith sat on his knees, a coy glint in his unnatural colored eyes. “Get in my lap baby,” he cooed softly and Shiro felt his curiosity subside easily as he crawled over. Shiro quickly took residence, but just as soon, hands took hold of his pliable ass and lifted. Keith stood on knees and walked him to the wall, his back met cold and he yipped as his toes crinkled in the sheets. “Sorry,” he said quietly. 

Shiro was completely nude while Keith remained entirely dressed. He let his legs lock around Keith’s waist and his arms loosely drape over the other’s neck. Shiro wanted to comment about fucking against the wall, but the words were stolen. Keith’s mouth zeroed in on his and he was kissed sweetly at first before being devoured, his lips parted by a skilled tongue, and a moan softly came from the Black Paladin as he easily fell into the pace of their kiss.

The caress they shared seemed to last and last, initially, Keith was teasing as his tongue flicked in, but it eased up and changed tactics. Shiro’s own tongue, delivered smooth strokes as he glided in and lapped. Quiet sounds leaked from both as they let the world dissolve away and it was just the two of them. Keith’s hand found Shiro’s face as they came a part, panting softly.

“Will you take me out and get me ready for you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro rasped. Keith gave a grateful smirk before nipping one of Shiro’s cheeks. The Black Paladin reached blindly, unable to tear his eyes from Keith as he leaned in for another kiss, he felt the wet press of their lips as his hand found the lube. He set the bottle between their laps and began to work the belt and pants open, the sound of the zipper came quickly and sounding deafeningly. Keith’s hands helped him pull the pants partway down, below the junction of his pelvis as his cock sprung forward, slapping a clothed stomach dully.

Taking the lube, he poured a copious amount in hand, creating a pool before lathering the other’s cock in semi-warmed lubrication. He heard a pleased sound emit from Keith and he smiled against their meshed lips, his teeth catching a bottom lip before suckling. He coated the engorged flesh, Shiro broke the kiss to watch his handiwork. His soft russet colored eyes noted the heavy sheen of slick, deeming his lover ready.

His messy hands took residence on the other’s broad shoulders and Keith took the cue, his hands regripped Shiro’s ass and lifted him upwards, guiding him higher as they worked together. Locking legs around, Shiro hoisted up and removed one hand to guide Keith’s length to his awaiting hole. He felt the enliven crown touching the quivering entrance, Shiro let gravity aid him as he slowly sat while Keith raised his hips. Shiro moaned brokenly while Keith bottomed out.

Keith brought his Galran arm up cupping Shiro’s face as he captured those parted lips. His hips stayed still as he waited for Shiro to adjust to his length and girth, everything in him screamed for him to move and pound the daylights from his love, but he reframed. For now, he coaxed the now younger man with gentle kisses. 

“Is this okay Shiro? Does it hurt?” Keith stroked his hair, eyes meeting eyes.

“Just what I needed,” he laughed breathlessly. “I’m good, no pain. I need just a moment to get used to you, its intense to have someone inside again. You’re bigger than my fingers,” he murmured lazily.

Hearing Shiro admit that made Keith whine ever so softly. He could understand the overwhelming feeling of receiving but hearing Shiro casually mention how good it felt gave Keith new perspective of how much Shiro relished in bottoming.

“Mm Keith,” Shiro purred as he pressed butterfly kisses about his face. He seems so relaxed and supple in Keith’s arms.

When he felt Shiro go boneless in his embrace, Keith gave an experimental shift of his pelvis as he pressed deeper in, trying to bottom further out. Shiro sighed heatedly and wiggled against him. 

Their eyes met, and a conversation was had without any words, Keith drew his hips backwards whereas Shiro tried to move with him, using limbs and core to lift as he pulled away. They moved in tandem, bodies meeting in perfect tempo as they drove forward. Keith held tightly to that supple ass, kneading and rolling with each of his thrusts, he groaned as he moved against Shiro, driving in. He couldn’t stop now, wouldn’t dream of it as Shiro was already so receptive to his touch and making such cute sounds.

Shiro whimpered and bit his lip as his head tipped back, he bucked and rode as he met those thrusts. Keith’s cock was angled just right, hitting deeply with each well-timed stroke. The cockhead struck his sensitive prostate, he pulled closer, smashing lips together as he wanted to be as achingly close as possible. He rolled, snaking hips as he tried to ride Keith’s dick, he pressed his back to the wall for leverage, because of the arch of his back, helped squashed his cock between their bellies and added to his pleasure.

It was so fucking good! Shiro already felt the rapid approach of an orgasm already. He knew he should feel ashamed, but it didn’t last, the embarrassment, dimmed as he tossed his head back and cried out as he began to come. The sensation tore through him as he keened blissfully, his body jerked in Keith’s arms as the pleasure rippled from inwards to out. He went stiff before small shudders quaked his form as his release began to crest –.

With the throes of passion waning, he made a soft garbled whine as he leaned forward, face going to the crook of Keith’s neck.

“Sh-Shiro you okay,” Keith rasped.

“Mm yeah – jus’ came,” he whispered as his voice sounded grainy. 

Keith’s eyes drifted down and found no come between them. “Um you did?” His hips slowed a touch but continuing to rock nonstop. 

“It was dry.”

“Oh –? Oh!” Keith had heard of dry orgasms, but never experienced one or had seen one until now.

Shiro laughed despite the gentle thrusts that continued. He hummed in pleasure before he contorted his body a bit, bringing legs up and over as he folded nearly in half, resting ankles on broad shoulders. Keith was surprised with Shiro’s adjusted position. Keith regripped, holding hips now instead of ass as he began to move with purpose, his pace picking up in speed and power as he rammed forward into that ass, the reverb of those globes helped bounce Shiro on his cock. 

Both began to make small breathy noises as they chased their passions. Shiro took a firm grip of Keith’s neck as he rocked into each thrust as Keith began to grow in power. Shiro was jarred with each pump and their joined bodies, together sounded so wet and obscene from all the lube they used. They grew sweaty as they moved together in perfect unity. 

Keith let one hand fall to Shiro’s cock only to have his hand halted. “No,” Shiro moaned and Keith’s hand instantly released. “Wanna cum ahn untouched!"

If that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life, he wouldn’t know what could top that. 

It made his blood boil and he felt fire flood his system, he growled and stood on his knees, supporting Shiro’s weight as he began to pound into him. It gave him extra leverage, so he could pleasure his lover further. Shiro’s moans transformed to wails as he was suddenly bombarded by the intensity of the changed pace. 

“Shiro,” Keith groaned reverently, his eyes staying fixed to the other’s face as it pinched in pleasure.

“Ahn! Keith – oh fu-ah!” His voice filled the room as he was overrun with stimulation. It was overwhelming as he held on tightly as he was at Keith’s mercy. Slapping filled Shiro’s room, fleshy and blunt as Shiro’s voice accented each pound. “Keith! Keith!” 

Now at this frantic pace Keith felt his stamina fading, but he could tell that Shiro’s endurance was running out as well. 

“Shiro I’m close,” he whispered as sweat coated his skin and clothing. Keith’s dual colored bangs stuck annoyingly to his forehead, hanging in his eyes. 

“Same, please just a bit more. Gonna cum!” He pleaded softly. 

“Anything baby,” Keith cooed, hips were erratic now, but he’d be damned to come before satisfying Shiro again. He bit down on his lip to stave off his oncoming release. 

Pulling Keith close, Shiro let his lips meet, wanting to get closer and feel as much of Keith as possible. He couldn’t help feeling so needy and wanton for the other, he just had to grow closer to him. He was so on the verge of release, Keith continued to plow into his prostate constantly. He was never off target and it was making Shiro delirious. He used his mouth to caress Keith’s lips with his own feverish kisses. It was turning wet and messy, his hands tangled into his soft hair, loosening the mini ponytail he had.

With their bodies plastered to one another he could feel Keith’s rapid heartbeat and the pulse of where they were joined. The twitching throb of his arousal could be felt with deep plunges into his body; Shiro could feel Keith’s cock expand as he grew ridged and girthier. All of these sensations dance about his body, quickly pushing him over the edge. Shiro arched, mouth falling open as his eyes grew soft and glassy as he began to come. “T-touch me,” he choked out loudly, his fluttering entrance clamped down on Keith’s length.

Keith barely registered the request, but his hand enclosed the other’s cock as he gave it a few tugs and white-hot release coated Shiro’s dampen skin. Shiro cried out desperately as he felt his dick erupt. The erotic sight was too much for Keith and he followed, tumbling into his own completion as he was overstimulated by visuals and feelings –.

Half curled between the clothed body and the wall with his ankles still perched on sturdy shoulders, Shiro gave a dry chuckle as he still struggled to work his lungs. “Damn that was –,” he couldn’t articulate the magnitude of their coupling. It was mind-blowing and earthshattering, but even describing it as so seem belittling. He simply smiled, hands carding through Keith’s two-toned hair. He hummed softly as Keith gently pulled out, instantly feeling the mess between his cheeks. His legs were eased down, and he was thankful for it.

Slowly Keith pulled his sweat stain shirt off, tossing it to the floor as he laid down. “Hey,” he greeted lamely as the afterglow inundated both of them. 

“Hi,” Shiro replied languidly. His hands came up to push wet bangs from Keith’s violet eyes. “So strange.” Shiro said offhandedly as he brushed hair away from the face before him. “Weird that you have my tuff and scar.” Fingertips traced the horizontal scar before combing white strands. “It works for you, strangely enough.” He scooted closer.

“Yeah?” Keith mirrored his smiling expression. “I don’t see much of myself in you – well – except for maybe the height and build.”

“That canduluta did a number on us.”

“It did, but the fact it really didn’t affect our relationship means we passed the test, right?”

Shiro gave a slow nod. “Speaking of relationships – maybe we should take this to the next level?” He raised his brows in question.

“Yeah?” Keith asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded with a bashful smile. It fell quiet until they snorted and laughed as it didn’t feel like anything really change except for making it official. Leaning in they shared a sweet kiss, one that christened the start of their budding relationship. The Swabage had helped more then they knew giving Keith and Shiro the canduluta fruit. Breaking the kiss, Shiro made a small shy sound before gazing at Keith. “When we’re normal again – could I uh – bottom more in the um future?” There was a hopefulness in those beautiful eyes.

“I would love that.” Keith sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
